


A vent poem lol

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: This was made today because of some homophobic bitches at my class were being homophobic to me.
Kudos: 2





	A vent poem lol

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this poem implies homophobia/transphobia from religious people so if you are triggered by homophobia, transphobia, or religion pls do not read this

I am a Sin.

A very innocent sin, who commits no lust or adultery.

I am a child. A very sinful one apparently.

I don't mind being hated for obvious reasons but chances are

I will fight for what I believe in.

We as a country have been doing that since the beginning after all.

What's the point of it though? No one cares to listen to a child.

I am powerless here.

I’m treated like I'm the devil itself.

All because I like the same sex.

All because I see myself as a different gender other than XX.

I just wanna be heard

I want others to be heard too.

People fail to realize that us “Sinners” aren't a sin

We are human.

Every human is sinful,

I don't believe in God and even I know of this.

I don't believe that things will get better

I mean I am a Sinner afterall?

Sinners don't deserve happiness

Even if it is stupid, sinners don't deserve to be happy

In the eyes of God

Even if God doesn't see them as a sin

Others will,

It's stupid.

It's stupid but I feel I must apologize for being a sin.

I am sorry.

I am sorry for being bi

I'm sorry for being non binary

I'm sorry for being trans.

I'm sorry for being a sinner.

That sin is being myself.


End file.
